The present disclosure relates to a display device and an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus typified by a multifunction peripheral, an image on a document is read by an image reading unit and a photoreceptor included in an image forming unit is irradiated with light based on the read image so that an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoreceptor. Thereafter, charged toner is supplied onto the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image, and the toner image is transferred onto a paper sheet and fixed by a fixing device. The resulting paper sheet is then ejected out of the device.
Some recent image forming apparatuses have a power saving mode in which power supply to a fixing device is reduced or a touch panel of an operation section is turned off in a standby state, that is, in a state where image formation is not requested, from the viewpoint of saving power consumption in the standby state. The power saving mode is a so-called sleep mode in which an image cannot be instantly formed in response to an image formation request but power consumption can be efficiently reduced in the standby mode. In forming an image, an image forming apparatus shifts to a standby mode in which an image can be immediately formed from the power saving mode, and an image is formed. This shift is performed by receiving an externally input return signal, specifically, a signal of detection of contact with the touch panel of the operation section or a signal of a print request from a computer connected to the image forming apparatus through a network.
There is a known technique related to an image forming apparatus that shifts to a power saving mode in a standby state.
An image forming apparatus that has been known to date has a power saving mode in which power consumption is reduced by reducing or cutting off power supply to devices after an image forming operation is finished or after a lapse of a predetermined time from a termination of a key operation. This image forming apparatus has a feature of including a storage means for storing image forming condition information that has been set immediately before entering the power saving mode and a setting control means for setting a device based on the image forming condition information read out from the storage means in cancelling the power saving mode.
Another image forming apparatus that has been known to date includes a power control means for switching a power control state of a device from a normal mode to a power saving mode of saving power consumption after a lapse of a first set time, an auto clear means for returning a display menu of an operation section whose operation is set to an initial menu after a lapse of a second set time, and a time change setting means capable of setting a change of the first set time or the second set time from an initial set value. In this image forming apparatus, when a time relationship is set in such a manner that at least the first set time is shorter than the second set time, data corresponding to the display menu is held until a lapse of the second set time even after a lapse of the first set time.